Graphene is a form of carbon characterized by a flat hexagonal aromatic lattice of carbon atoms. Graphene, applied to a substrate in a single layer or sheet, is seeing increasing scientific use a basic material in industrial production and scientific research, due to its interesting electrical and physical properties. However, there are limits to its current use. Primarily, it is difficult to both apply chemical and electrical functionalities to bulk graphene and have that “activated” graphene attached to a usable substrate for distribution. Therefore, a need exists to provide mechanisms to create and distribute such particles.
Further, delivering biologically active substances to targets is an ever-present problem in the pharmaceutical, herbicide, pesticide, fertilizers, fungicide, and water treatment industries, amongst others. Therefore, a solution to this problem is also sought.